Outcome of Universes: Chapter 2
by The first Messenger
Summary: Miranda meets the General of this Empire. Who is he? What is the Empire?


Chapter 2: Meeting the General

Miranda was caught off by surprise that he appeared there after all she never did see him come in. "I said do you like my men?" she paused for a moment and then finally responded "They are quite trained in shooting. What do you call them?" the man grinned probably expecting things to rush. "Their called Stormtroopers," he replied back. "They are quite loyal they listen well, they'll pretty much commit suicide if I tell them too." There was still a battle going on outside, the triangular vessels were taking care of the Covenant ships and the Stormtroopers were working with UNSC marines to kill off the boarders. Sergeant Johnson was talking to a man in a black suit and kept complaining about an I.D. signature that he wouldn't show him, where Master Chief was was his dealing. "You seem to find interest in our Star Destroyers." Said the man, "That's their name?" asked Miranda she seemed surprised because after what they did to the Covenant vessels the name seemed to fit them well. "Yes they have been that way since before the Empire came though they looked different." The word, The Empire, was about to come out of her mouth but she was interrupted. "The Galactic Empire has been around for over 25 years. But ever since the loss of our old Emperor it almost fell apart." She seemed interested in him, and to learn more about this Empire. "How did your first Emperor die?" she was almost afraid to ask but the man answered anyway. "It was the last battle for the Rebellion, a terrorist army filled with moisture farmers, smugglers, and ex-Imperials." He remembered about Endor, how the Emperors best troops were defeated by three ft. teddy bears with sticks and rocks along with a small Rebel force. So he made up a lie and said Kashyyyk. He pulled out something in his pocket that was disc shaped and it showed a blue image of a huge ape-like creature attacking the Stormtroopers, it looked a lot like something you would see Cortana would show but it wasn't. "They sent a Rebel force good enough to take over a couple of beach heads by stealing one of our shuttles and bringing them down the planet thus they managed to put some bombs in our shield generator and taking out our not fully functional space station that was needed for a special purpose. At least we fought back, but so did the population on the planet." Then Sergeant Johnson came up and put a big happy face on him. "Well Miranda, I was wondering if you would ever get a boyfriend." She looked at him and frowned "He's not my boyfriend; I don't even know who he is." She protested, the man she was talking to let out a little laughed and said, "They call me General Vos, named after my father." Vos never really knew his father all he remembers is seeing a Wookie, his mom, a Devaronian, and a man in black and then the next thing he remembers he's carrying Sith holocrons with images in them that taught him things. Then his transmitter started beeping, "This is General Vos." Then a voice responded back, "I've heard of what's going on. Shall I come in?" Vos smiled and said "Yes let's test out our new ship." The voice came back on "I'll be there in a couple of minutes" Vos turned off his communicator and looked at Johnson and Miranda, "This is your lucky day, your about to see my best tactician of the Imperial fleet and our newest toy."

Master Chief wasn't too fond of the Stormtroopers helping him and taking out most of his kills so he had to be quick but he thought of it as a game to see who can kill what faster and then when he got to the door he wasn't too comfortable with them following him one of them said, "Wait we'll make sure the areas secure." Chief was annoyed and responded back with, "Whatever's behind there I can take out." The Stormtrooper shrugged. "Alright then." He responded back, Chief had seven of them following him, there would have to be a miracle for them to either leave or die. Or just leave them behind somewhere. There was still fighting going on and four more Covenant capital ships came in. Once they went into the next door there were UNSC marines having some trouble with Elites and not of Chiefs surprise the Stormtroopers with him started shooting them and all that was left for Chief to kill was just a couple of grunts. And then there was a marine on another space station that sounded happy. "Their retreating, we won!" then just a couple of seconds later the station exploded along with a Star Destroyer that was docked there. The Stormtroopers that were with Chief looked calm but you could tell by their breathing they sounded pretty mad then more boarders came in the room and Chief wanted a piece of them but one of the Stormtroopers stopped him, "No let us deal with them our fallen brothers need to be avenged." The Stormtrooper and his group attacked the Elites and Grunts one of them knocked down an Elite and shot him in the back of the head repeatedly and turned around and shot a grunt in the face and saw its brains repaint a part of the floor and another one took a Grunt, broke its arm and smashed him against a large metal crate and tossed him on an Elite and ran up and snapped its neck by stepping on it. And there was one red Elite that one of the Stormtroopers managed to get behind trip him and then took out something round that looked like a grenade and yelled out, "Eat thermal detonator you Gamorrean spawn!" he shoved it in the Elites mouth and the Elite started choking and then exploded. Cortana came on then, "Chief the Covenant dropped a bomb off! Get to it now." Chief was going near the door when something else came through the wormhole, it was like the Star Destroyers but it was bigger much, bigger and it blocked out the sun then one of the Stormtroopers walked up to Chief and said something that seemed to fit this ships name perfectly, the Eclipse.


End file.
